


In Space No One Can Hear You Moan

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	In Space No One Can Hear You Moan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts).



> Sixty-nine in word and deed challenge accepted PS: Ao3’s word count is lying

“There’s something we should try.” Rey’s smile was bright, bordering on maniacal. 

Tinkering behind a bulkhead—Leia didn’t ask. The answer: Leia and everything else lifted off of the deck. 

“Antigravity?” Leia couldn’t imagine why. 

“Take off your clothes...please.”

“Would’ve been easier with gravity.”

They managed. It was a good idea. They could taste each other as they spun, weightless. Leia came slowly, enjoying each moment. Rey just smirked.


End file.
